Daily Challenges
by Celona-chan
Summary: Vivian is a normal girl with normal friends that all go to a normal school. But everyone around her is acting strange, and when she goes home to find something awful, her world is tossed around. Being secretly contracted to a demon and trying to sort out her life, Vivian is faced with a new challenge everyday, when all she wants is to be normal. Rating may change, details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**A/N: Hi there. I'm Celona-chan. Obviously. And I have a story. (You'll get used to my awkwardness. I just feel like I'm talking to myself) Anyway, It has Several OC's that I don't own, several OC's that I do own, real people, and real characters. (Unfortunately) I don't own any real characters from Kuroshitsuji…. (One of these days I will ;D) Sebastian/OC, Ciel/OC?(maybe), OC/OC. There won't be any relationships until later chapters though.**

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

_Sigh._ Yet another drab day at Southside High School, the shittiest school in Texas, but hey, a girl needs her education. As I rounded the corner of the wretched school at exactly 7:20 A.M. on a lovely, humid, Friday morning, I saw my little cluster of friends crowded around the only picnic table on campus, or rather, the only usable one. I saw my friends Jasmine and her sister Raven to the side with my friend Alex and her sister Cammie, deep in conversation about something that almost made Cammie cry (she cries a lot), and made Raven clench her fists. As I walked toward them, they all looked at me with different expressions. '_Fear, Sorrow, Curiosity, and Worry.' _Feh. They were always like that though. It made me feel left out, and they knew it. I just ignored them. Sometimes, it felt as if they were all in a private club. I gave up on them, knowing they wouldn't tell me whatever was going on, and walked over to my friend Ariel Taylor, who was really clumsy, has had way too many boyfriends, and her life basically sucked because of her parents. I tuned in to what she was saying, and apparently she was all crabby because her Ex was going out with someone. All I could think the whole time I was listening was, '_Why do you care? He's your EX! Sometimes you people just don't make any sense.'_

At 7:30 the bell rang, and I ditched my friends and headed towards my locker on the second floor. As I reached the stair well, Cammie and Raven were waiting for me.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?" I looked at their hesitant faces and, still irritated from this morning, spat out, "Hey! Spit it out! Y'all are gonna make me late to home room!" My heavy Texan accent started to creep into my voice as it did when I got agitated. They knew this.

"Are you going anywhere this weekend?" Cammie asked with mild suspicion. Unfortunately for her, I knew that look, and it meant she was freaking out. She's a good actress, but I was really good at reading people's emotions. Obviously something big was up.

"No. You want to go somewhere?" I looked at her face again. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing," She said as she scrambled off, leaving me in dust. I'm not sure when Raven disappeared, but she wasn't anywhere to be found either. I wish she would have stayed so I could ask her what the hell was going on.

'_2224, 2225, ahh ha!'_ I made a stop at my shit-hole of a locker, and tried to stuff my school bag in without anything falling out, all to no avail. One of my fifteen million notebooks fell on top of sweet little Lenore's head. I loved her. She was by far my favorite 6th grade kid in the school, and I tried to watch my language around her so I didn't infect her with my bad mouth. Naturally she followed me everywhere.

"Oh, Hon, I'm so sorry!" she picked up the evil thing and handed it to me.

"It's okay, I'm the clumsy one!" She smiled as she ran off to her class, as I should have been doing, but I kept digging in my bag. Finally I found my iPhone 4, and put it in the back pocket of the jean shorts I was wearing under my disgustingly sluttly plaid uniform skirt, and I stuffed my bag into my locker.

As I slammed the damn thing shut, I saw my boyfriend, Sam Williams. (I called him Sammy, but he wouldn't let anyone else call him that.) He came up to me and grabbed my waist. I looked up at his beaming smile and kissed him. He had a devious glint in his eyes, and it was a neon sign saying he was about to do something that would piss me off. I shoved him off and started down the hall.

"What's got you all pissy this fine _Friday_ morning?" he emphasized the word "Friday," behind me but my mind was pondering other things so I didn't think anything of it.

"Shut up, you asshole," I said as I grabbed his hand behind my back and laced my fingers through his. As we arrived to Mr. Michealis's room, he gave me a peck on the check and slapped my butt really hard. And of course I made a fool of myself by squealing.

"Happy Friday!" he yelled as he weaved though all the people to get to his own home room down the hall. '_Of course!_' I thought to myself. '_First Friday of the month. It's Slap-Ass Friday' _I tried to calm myself and stop the steam from squealing out of my ears and walked to my usual spot in Mr. Michealis's room in the very corner next to the white board. I sat, and watched the rest of the kids in my class fill in.

I looked to my left, and became puzzled. There was usually a marker there for me to draw on the board since I never had anything to do in homeroom, but today there wasn't one. Just as the bell rang, I glanced up to ask for one, but saw Mr. Michealis's ruby eyes boring into mine. I flinched away, and looked back up again. For a second, thought his eyes were bright red instead of the normal soft rusty-brown. I was about to walk up to his desk to ask for one, when he stood abruptly and said, "Ms. Pinzo, I need to speak with you privately."

I frowned at this, because Mr. Michaelis was a pretty cool guy, (not to mention extremely good looking, but that was weird because I was seventeen and he was like twenty-five), but the last time he "spoke with someone in private," that kid got expelled for something.

Nevertheless, I walked out of the room and towards his office. He followed close behind. When we got to his office, he shut the sound-tight doors and sat down.

"Vivian," he started, "I promise to you that I am trying to be a good teacher to you, but I want to ask you a strange favour." He paused, and I'm the look on my face said, 'Wtf?'

"I need you to promise you will stay inside all weekend." He saw my questioning look and shook his head. "I cannot tell you why, so do not ask."

I looked up at him, seeing those strange red eyes again.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Your eyes change color," I said mesmerized.

He looked away abruptly, his eyes turning back to that shade of reddish-brown, and said quietly, "just stay at home, okay?"

"Alright," I nodded confused. He tossed me a new marker from his desk drawer, and smirked.

I walked back to the class room, and sat in my usual seat again and sulked. Everyone one acting strange today, well, everyone except my stupid perverted boyfriend. Sammy could be such a dick sometimes, and other times he could be really sweet.

I was thinking about all this while I drew a large inverted star design on the board, and it looked a bit satanic. When the bell rang I sighed I went to get an eraser.

"You can keep it up," Mr. Michaelis muttered, distracted. "I like it." He smirked at me again for no clear reason, but I shrugged it off. He always liked what I drew on the board.

"Okay, Whatever," I said as I picked up my mound of things for Pre Cal and started to the door. Just as I walked out the door, I heard Mr. Michaelis whisper, "Be safe." I stopped in the middle of the hall when it registered in my brain. Mr. Michaelis never said _anything_ like that to _anyone_, and he was a teacher. There was something going on… And I was going to find out what.

**~oOo~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Hi again. Celona-chan here. Again, stating the obvious:). Sorry to Ciel fans, but Ciel won't be in this much until later chapters. (about chapter 5?)**

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

As I walked to first period with Ms. Jackson, Pre Cal, I saw Alex as her usual obnxious bubbly self skip through the shit ton loads of kids towards me. "Hey, Viv!"

"Hi, Ali," I sighed. "Ready for Ms. J?" I asked the shorty. She seriously needed to grow some. 5'1" was not going to cut it.

She made a face. "I don't know why you don't like her class! She's so funny, and the notes aren't that bad!" she complained.

I looked at her with disbelief and boredom in my eyes. "Ali, they're pretty bad." She couldn't argue. The notes were terrible. My mind wandered.

"Hey, Ali?'

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with Rea and Cammie? They were acting really weird earlier."

She suddenly got really serious, which didn't happen all that often. "What did they say?"

"They just told me to stay home all weekend, but I can't! You know I have the Spring Champs Swim Meet!"

She looked me square in the face, and I could see so many emotions swirling around in her expression, but when she spoke again, her expression settled at 'ill at ease.' "I've found it's easier just to do what they say. They know best. C'mon. We're gonna be late to class," and with that she ran off and left me.

I asked myself, "What the hell is going on?" and I ran after her.

**~oOo~**

1st and 2nd period flew by, and during my study lab (3rd period), my friend, Trance Speal, kept thinking something was wrong with me. Like myself, she was also really good at reading other people's emotions. I just ignored her, so she knew I wasn't going to say anything.

As I walked to the patio for lunch, Sammy pulled me aside to a dark corner that would be extremely hard to find unless you knew that you were looking for it.

"Viv, what's wrong?"

The first thing I thought was, _Oh my gosh! We are in a dark corner, and he isn't groping me!_, sarcastically, of course, but then I saw his panicked eyes and realized he was really worried about me, so I hugged him.

"Hon, it's okay, something's just up and I can't quite put my finger on it and it's bugging me, that's all I promise." I kissed him. "I'm sorry I worried you."

He didn't look convinced. "Whatever you say, let's just go to lunch."

We walked out to the patio and sat in our usual corner as we waited for everyone to arrive.

"Hey!" Jas said as she and Rae walked on the patio. They had the exact same schedules, so they were never apart, and they were always talking about something that no one else knew about to Cammie and Alex, and vice versa.

"Hello," I said stiffly, pissed that they were being so secretive. Sammy grabbed my hand and I sighed when I looked at him. He hated it when I got angry, because I would take it out on whoever is closest to me, which was usually him.

"Sorry," I whispered in his ear.

I tossed my lunch that consisted of one protein bar in the trash and Sammy handed me his Salt and Vinegar chips. He hated them, but he knew they were my favorite, so he brought me some everyday. Ariel, Dane, Travis, and Elyse walked over to us and started talking, and Alex and Cammie walked over to Rae and Jas, while I pulled out my iPod and listened to music with Sammy. The little group was having their secretive meeting, and kept shooting worried glances in my direction, and the bigger, louder, group was being their normal spazzy, idiotic selves.

But there was tension in the air.

_Viv? _

I kept thinking about what could be happening around me, but nothing came to mind. All I wanted was to see if I was the root of the problem or see if I could help, but I couldn't do anything if everyone was keeping secrets from me.

_Viv!_

Why were they all acting as if someone was about to die? They were acting as if they knew someone was plotting a murder.

"Vivian!" Jas yelled at me. I flinched, as I snapped out of my thinking trance and found an empty patio before me. "Hurry up! We are gonna be late!" And with that she ran off, in fear of being late with Raven.

Dazed, I stuffed my illegal electronic into my pocket and headed towards AP English.

**~oOo~**

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I gathered my belongings from my hazardous locker and sprinted to the bus. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I sat in the very last seat on the bus and turned my iPod to full ear-blasting, deafening volume. Jas, Rae, Alex and Cammie all climbed on and sat in the middle of the bus.

They lived six, maybe seven blocks from my house, so sometimes I would bike to their house and do homework and stuff. As they got off I felt Rae's gaze on my face, but I continued to stare at the falling snow, and they left.

The snow was beautiful, but eerie. It never really snowed around the city, but when it did, it was always in March or April. It was like they snow had a rebellious will and it said, 'Just because it's spring doesn't mean I can't come around bitches!'

One and a half or so miles later, I got to my stop, and started the mile walk home. I came in through the back door, which lead directly into my room, and took off my cold soggy toms. Scooting a bowl of some catfood under my bed for my secret pets, I opened my backpack and counted my money to make sure I had it all. I changed into some jeans and put the money in my pocket. I would go buy dinner later.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I waited for them to answer back. No answer. Then I realized my energetic little sister hadn't come running to greet me, which was strange, because that was what she did every day.

Something was wrong. "Oi, Mom! Who died? No greeting for your beloved teenager?" I called, hoping to get a laugh echo through the quiet house. Still nothing.

I walked into the hall and a smell hit my nose. The smell of blood.

Adrenaline kicked in as I ran to my parent's room only to find my parents and sibling lying still on my parents bed, covered in what looked like cherry cough syrup. Only then did I see the three men completely covered in black standing over my still family. Immediately I leaned over and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the carpet. One of the figures grabbed me but I shook him off. Another cocked a gun and shot me in the chest. I screamed in pain and stumbled, but my adrenaline rush hadn't ended and I ran out into the snow without any shoes.

I could smell my own blood, and it made me want to puke again, but I kept running. I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my thigh, and fell face first in the mud and snow.

**~oOo~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

** This chapter is a little short, but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless. The next one is short too, but I'll try to update ASAP.**

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

When I woke, the pain in my thigh and shoulder had subsided, and I wasn't in the snow anymore. It wasn't like I couldn't feel the pain. It was like I couldn't feel. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. Then suddenly, some unnatural force put me in a sitting up position, then I was sort of float-sitting above the ground, and I got a view of where I was. A field. A field with white grass and a black sky. Standing about two yards away from me was a large Mountain Lion, with a dark violet coat that almost looked black, and large, bright red eyes staring right into my very soul.

'_Hello'. _I heard a voice in my head, '_You are on your death bed, but I can save you if you wish.'_

I flinched as I understood this strange creature's words in my head. I was dying?

'_Yes, child you are dying. Now do you have a wish?'_

A wish? From a… demon, right? Because that was the only thing this creature could be… right?

'_Indeed, clever girl, I am a demon. I could grant any wish you could possibly have.'_

The only thing I was really upset about was my parent's abrupt deaths, and there was nothing I could do about that. I really just wanted whoever it was that killed them to go burn in hell, along with their boss.

'_Is that what you wish for? Revenge?'_

Yes, that's what I wanted. Revenge and happiness.

'_So would you like to make a contract? I can give you your revenge and a limited amount of happiness. Until the day the contract is fulfilled, you shall be happy.'_

Yeah, this sounded like my dream come true, but wasn't there a catch?

'_Oh, of course there's a price, child. Just your soul.'_

It's not like I needed my soul or anything. I had some great friends, but in the end, none of them could've helped me. 'Go ahead Demon,' I thought, 'you can have my worthless soul.'

'_The terms of the contract have been spoken. In exchange for her soul, I will protect Vivian Rachel Pinzo with my life and help her gain happiness and revenge for her family.'_

The giant cat suddenly pounced on my shoulder so that I couldn't move and bit down hard. I felt a flash of pain and I screamed, and as quick as it had jumped me, the demon released me. I looked down, and instead of the blood that I had expected, I saw a mark that looked like a pentagram and shined bright blue.

My vision then went black and slowly started coming back and I could see I was in the street near my home.

As if I was in a haze, I felt my feet getting colder and colder, and found that I could move again. I looked around and found the dead bodies of those men who had been chasing me. I tried to stand, only to realize I had been shot twice, and fell backwards into someone's arms. Only then did I put together the pieces. I had made a contract with a demon.

My vision was still blurry, but I could make out the faint outline of the young guy holding me up. "What's your name?" I asked the demon, not wanting to keep calling him "Demon."

"Whatever you wish it to be," he said with a light in his eyes.

"Well as you can see," I said as I grabbed my shoulder and pointed to my thigh, feeling a bit agitated, "I'm feeling that I can't really think that well right now, so just tell me what you've been called before."

"Damien," he said. "Damien Deogol."

"Well, Damien," I said, starting to feel the day catch up with me. "Could you take me to the hospital?"

Suddenly he picked me up and started running, and the swaying made me fall into unconsciousness.

"Of course, my Lady."

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Please review! Your thoughts mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**A/N: This one is a bit short too, but it's a quick update, like I said.**

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V. _

* * *

As Damien ran me towards the hospital in his arms, even though I was unconscious, I could feel myself losing a lot of blood. Suddenly he lurched to a stop, and I cried out as he clutched me closer. I heard and felt a low guttural growl coming from the back of his throat and chest. I did my best to open my eyes, and I looked up to my demons face. His eyes had turned from large soft violet ones to tiny slits and started glowing red in a strange, hypnotic way. His dark hair started to grow longer.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He kept his gaze locked on something in front of us, so I looked to where he was looking and gasped. There before my demon and myself, stood Cammie, Raven, and Mr. Michaelis. Through my hazy thoughts, I managed to think, '_that's a strange trio,' _and I said quietly, "Hiya, guys," the blacked out a second time.

* * *

_Damien's P.O.V._

* * *

I stopped running. There before me stood three figures, only one was familiar. _Great_, I thought, _Him again_, without breaking my perfect façade. I looked at the two smaller figures and sniffed. _Ugh! Half demons! Disgusting creatures!_My new contractor looked up at me. She was strong. I could feel her blood pouring out of her as time ticked by. I could feel her pain through our contract seal. The one thing I didn't like about making contracts with humans; feeling everything they feel until they die. But most of all, I could feel her fear. I felt myself start to change.

"What's wrong?" her timid voice asked me. I could hear her fear. She looked towards the strangers, and a soft gasp escaped her lips while I felt a small rush of confusion and realization. She knew them.

"Hiya, guys," her small voice called out, and her body gave up as she lost consciousness.

"What the hell are you doing here _Michaelis_?" I asked with venom in my tone, and sneered at the younger demon's current name.

"Currently wondering why my favorite student is in your arms," he answered calmly and sincerely, steadying my penetrating gaze with his seemingly indifferent one.

"Feh. What about those filthy half-breeds you're with, huh? You know they aren't worthy of true demonic power, and they should be disposed of," I sneered. "They're a waste of space."

"Haha!" The younger demon laughed, "Hahaha! You nobles and your view on demonic society. Look around you. There is no demonic society. We do what we can to survive. If you don't like it, go back to where you came from, _Black Ocelot_."

"Go burn in hell, you dumb crow."

"Nobles first."

"Well, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have a contractor that needs taking care of," I said, pushing past Sebastian.

"What?" I heard a small voice ask, horrified. I looked to where it came from, and my gaze brushed over the two half demons. The taller one was pretending to be strong, but was crying, while the shorter one kept looking from my face to Vivian's with horror in her eyes.

"She…. You… have a contract? Why? She's too young to have a full demon contract! She's got too much life left to live!" Her frantic ramblings were starting to piss me off.

"Hush, Cammie," the tall one whispered. "It's not our concern anymore. Vivian made her decision." She turned and started walking away.

"Now, If you will excuse me." I pushed through the annoying girls to get to the hospital. Vivian's breathing was getting more and more shallow.

"I shall accompany you," Sebastian said. Before I could refuse him, I felt another rush of Vivian's pain and I winced.

"Raven, Camille, go take care of Alexandra and Jasmine. Do not tell them what has happened just yet." The crow was instructing the half-breeds.

That's all I heard.

I had started running.

**~oOo~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

I woke up. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could feel the sun. _Great_, I thought_._I squirmed around, looking for my big fluffy blanket. As I sat up, I squealed as pain shot through my chest and I fell back in my bed. No, wait. This wasn't my bed. I opened my eyes to a small beige room with bright ugly fluorescents and the sun shining in my face. I flinched back and tried to roll over, but strong hands grabbed me to keep from moving around. I looked up to see a vaguely familiar face looking back at me.

"…Damien?" I asked, barely audible. His grip softened when I said his name. He sat on my hospital bed and I looked at myself. I could feel the extremely tight bandage on my leg and something thick on my chest. I looked at my shoulder only to find it bandaged too.

Then it hit me. I had become an orphan. My parents were dead. I didn't have any close relatives. My first and only sister was killed. All I had now was a demon and friends who never really understood me.

As the tears threatened to spill over, Damien touched my face as if to say 'do not cry,' but the tears came anyway.

I looked around the bland room. There on a table in the corner were two small flowery bouquets and a small envelope label in old cursive, "Vivian Pinzo." I looked up to Damien. He was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I asked him to bring me the letter. He did.

"You don't have to ask me if I can do anything," he said gloomily. "Just tell me what to do."

I looked him square in the eye and said, "No. That would be rude. I may have a contract with a demon, but that doesn't mean that I'm a ruthless bitch. Okay?"

I felt another rush of pain and as I tensed, Damien grabbed my hand in worry. "I'm okay." I started opening the letter.

_Vivian,_

_I would say congratulations on your new contract, but as it seems, congratulations are not in order. When Damien fulfils your wish he will kill you by eating your soul. That is what we demons do. And, yes, I am a demon. I am currently in a situation where I cannot make contracts because of my greediness. Your friends Raven Black and Camille Flynn will explain all the rest. Do not worry. We are here for you. When you wake up I need to talk to you._

_Sebastian_

_(Just call me Sebastian from now on)_

I stared at the letter. Taking in recent events, I realized I didn't trust anybody but Damien. I handed him the letter and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry," he said. "We can trust him. I don't like him, but unfortunately the rat has proven he likes you."

I nodded, content with his answer, though it seemed like he was just as unhappy with trusting other people as I was. "Damien? Is there any way you could go back to my house to get a few things? And maybe some clothes that aren't from a hospital?"

He walked to the side of my bed and knelt on one knee. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

_Damien's P.O.V._

* * *

I ran out of the tiny hospital room into the hall. I knew where Vivian lived, but finding a small electronic device and clothes she would actually like might prove to be difficult, especially if the police had found out that there had been murders roughly the two days before. It was hard for me to tell time, but I guess I had to start paying attention again.

As I ran through the waiting room, I saw Sebastian sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for me to let him in. Family only, unless given permission. Seeing as I had black hair and my skin complexion was the same as Vivian's, I could pass as her brother. She was almost to pale to look human. I nodded to him, telling him he could go in, and ran out the hospital doors into the broad daylight.

**~oOo~**

When I arrived at Vivian's house, I was appalled. The house was in the process of burning. I rushed around back to see if there was another way in. I passed a small window, _no good_, and a back door which was unlocked.

_Well that was lucky._

Even more to my surprise, it let straight into Vivian's room. Since it was in the back nothing had been burned yet. I saw her phone in her school bag, so I just grabbed the whole thing. It was mostly empty, so I filled it with two uniforms, two casual-ish outfits, her makeup bag, (I thought she would probably want _that_), and the only party dress I could find.

_Hey_, I thought, _you never know_.

I also found an extra back pack in her closet so I filled that with a blanket, and a couple pairs of shoes. I was about to take off when I heard a strange sound coming from under her bed. I knelt down and pulled out a large cage with two full grown cats and three new-born aged kittens_._

_Oh great_, I thought.

I went to the front of the house to find keys to the 2011 black Toyota Camry sitting in the driveway. I also found several expensive electronics. Thinking that these perfectly good electronics should not go to waste, I decided on bring two laptops, a camera, and a portable DVD player, plus their chargers, and put them in a duffle bag in the car. As I did this, I felt a strong flush of fear and pain coming from the other end of the contract. I was not sure what Michaelis was telling her, but if he did not stop giving me annoying emotions, I would find his little demon boy and beat the living shit out of him, to where even Michaelis was bruised everywhere. I packed everything into the car, and grabbed the cage. They looked pretty miserable being all locked up, so I let them out into the backseat. I couldn't help myself, they were just so adorable. I could have watched them there forever, but the sound of sirens told me I need to move. I jumped in the driver's seat and started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

As soon as Damien left, I felt uneasy. I could hear nurses and doctors outside my room door, bustling around to take care of other patients. Just another day for them.

My door opened, and I tensed, waiting for a large man in black to come and try to kill me, but it was just , no, Sebastian. I eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was a demon, just like Damien. After him, Rae and Cammie came in, and I could have sworn I saw someone hiding behind them but I focused my attention on my teacher.

From my glare, he could tell I wanted an explanation from him. Not Rae. Not Cammie. Not Ali. Not Jas.

Him.

He sighed. He knew me too well.

"Vivian," he started, "What do you want to know that you don't already?"

This caught me off guard. I wasn't really sure _what_ I wanted to know. _I just wanted to know_. I wanted him to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are there demons? Why are there demons in my life? Why is a demon teaching my homeroom? Why are my two best friends in league with… demon-like-things? Why was my family killed? Why did they try to kill me?" I could have gone on and on as the questions formed in my mind, one after the other, but tears threatened to spill from my eyes, and I would never cry in front of anybody.

Except Damien. Because it had already happened.

"You were always a blab-mouth, weren't you?" Sebastian/Mr.M said. "Anything else before I begin?"

"Yeah," I said, unsure, "What am I supposed to call you?" I pondered as I watched a smirk appear on his smug face.

"Alright," he said as his eyes became slits and started to glow red. "Let's go back to 1875."

"Whaaaa…?" I interrupted, astonished. "But that was like, 120 years ago!"

He looked at me, the teacher I knew coming back, and said, "138 years ago, now don't interrupt."

I shrank back into the pillows in fear, ignoring the pain in my chest that the action caused, and I felt blood. This was when Cammie jumped up and smacked Sebastian square in the face.

"Don't scare her you jerk!" She ran toward me with a towel and tried to clean the mess I made. I was horrified. Cammie would never do that to anyone. She must be pissed beyond recognition.

On a side note, for some reason I was having unnatural violent tendencies, but I pushed them away, eager for my explanations.

"No more interruptions. You three can talk later." He sighed, like he was still the one in charge. "In 1875 my current contractor was born. This led to that, this way went that way, and he became a demon while I was still contracted to him. While a demon can have more than one contract at once, I am still bound to my master, who is hiding behind your friends." A boy that looked a few years younger than me, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and had navy-ish hair stepped from behind the bench that Cammie and Rae were sitting on.

"Hello, Vivian. It should be a pleasure to know you, from what I've heard" he said, glancing at Sebastian, his thick British accent lingering on every word.

"This is my master, Ciel Phantomhive." I gasped, and he knew I wanted to say something, but I didn't interrupt him. I just stared at him with big eyes.

He sighed. "Go ahead."

"Wait, okay, Phantomhive? I did a project on someone with the name Phantomhive in the sixth grade. His first name was Vincent though. Wasn't he the head of some big toy company in England? What was it? Phantom?"

"No," Ciel said as he stepped forward. "That was the Funtom Company." His young voice glistened in annoyance. There wasn't really anything special about him, except for a large black eye patch covering his right eye. "The Funtom Company was the most successful company in England at the time. You did a project on my late father."

I stared at this kid in shock. What _the, this kid barely looked like a teenager, let alone 137 years old._

"Vivian," Sebastian said as he took off his white glove. Ciel removed his eye patch. Rae and Cammie both rolled up their sleeves. They all had pentagrams tattooed on them. Different sizes and colors, but all satanic inverted stars. Ciel was the only one who didn't have it on his left hand, but instead on his right eye. Then he walked up to me and undid the bandage on my shoulder. There sat a shimmering blue pentagram that hurt to the touch.

"That is your contract." I looked up at the strange kid.

"Are you a demon?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then demons can have contracts with each other? That doesn't make much sense." He looked to Sebastian, who was watching the both of us very carefully. It felt strange to have a teacher stare at me for so long.

"Well," pirate-boy said, "It's kind of complicated." I could tell he wasn't going to say anything after that.

"Well move so I can hear Sebastian's explanation." Ciel's eyes glowed red and Sebastian hissed, "Do not make the young master angry, we still have the emotion link!" I shrank into my bed again and Raven ran towards me to stop me from making myself bleed.

I stuttered in confusion and fear. "E-emotion link?" but I was ignored as the tension in the room grew.

"Ciel, I think you should leave," Raven said while staring at me. Ciel just stuck his nose up and sat next to Cammie on the bench, and she started looking extremely uncomfortable. I felt as though everyone was giving me so much attention all of a sudden. I hadn't even gotten this much attention from them at school.

School…

School! Oh no! "What day is it today?" I asked thinking of what everyone would think if I stopped coming to school.

"It's Sunday," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel to stand behind him in the corner. "You've been asleep for almost two days."

"What am I going to do? I don't want to live in that house all alone."

"You have Damien as your protector." At this moment Damien stepped through the door of the room holding two filled backpacks and the cats that I hid in a cage under my bed from my parents because they wouldn't let me have pets.

"Unfortunately," he said, "nobody is living in that house anymore."

**~oOo~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**A/N: I am going to start dating the time I start and finish these chapters. Start/Finish date: 7/19/2013(Typed in one day). I know this isn't a very long chapter. When I was writing this, I had recently acquired a disease called mono, from a boy who was my boyfriend and then dumped me for his ex, three days before my birthday. I had been getting up at 5:30 in the morning to catch the bus to school, and getting home at 5:30 in the afternoon, and then immediately going to bed because the mono made me so tired, so I rarely even got my homework done. But it isn't contagious unless you make out with me, so I had to go to school anyway. The only reason this chapter was typed was because I had my laptop at school with me. So yes, there you have it, a useless explanation for why I hadn't been posting. I finished drafting completely, but that doesn't mean fast updates. This whole story is actually a repost it's self, and I almost thought I would have to abandon it. Anyway, enough about the stupid procrastinating authoress. On with the story.**

* * *

_Damien's P.O.V._

* * *

"Unfortunately, no one is going to live in that house ever again."

I walked into the crowded little room carrying everything I had grabbed.

"MY BABIES!" Vivian yelled, reaching towards the cage of cats and we winced in unison. I glared at Sebastian.

"Damn you, you didn't tell her about the emotion link yet, did you?" Sebastian didn't answer, just stared at the cage of kittens like a madman. Everyone else was giving me random looks. "What?" I growled.

I examined each of their facial expressions. Sebastian was busy being mesmerized by Vivian's cats, his little toy was looking bored. The half-breeds were sad and pissed, but Vivian surprised me the most. Her facade was pain, but all I could see in her eyes was raw fear. This was gonna be hard to get used to. My first time out in the wretched world, and my prey could hardly bear to look at me; even after all I've done for her. Then I saw red, as I felt another wave of pain. Vivian smiled at me weakly, but her eyes had gone from fear to pleading, and I realized she didn't want the others to know the pain she was in.

"Guys," she said softly, "Can I talk to Damien alone, please?"

One of the half-breeds frowned but nodded, while the other stiffened and Sebastian growled, and Sebby's poor little pet sighed. Vivian looked at her teacher.

"Please?" she whispered. He looked away and said, "Fine." He tapped blue-boys shoulders and walked from the room without another word. The half-breed called Camille followed suit, while the other stayed put. Vivian looked at the remaining figure.

"Rae…" The creature's eyes went pink as she stalked out of the room.

"Nice company you keep," I said, staring at the door. No response. I looked at Vivian and gave myself an internal punch. She looked white as snow, and was dripping in sweat. She had been so constantly in pain that I had grown accustomed to it, even through the emotion link.

I sat on the bed next to her and looked at the glowing contract sign on her shoulder. I put my right hand on it and focused all of my energy and power into my hand and felt her distant pain ebbing away, and Vivian began to re-gain her facial color. She sighed and looked at me with large, curiously frightened eyes.

"Tell me," she said cautiously, "How in the deep depths of the shit hole you call 'hell' did you do that?"

I busted out laughing and she scowled at me. "What's so funny?"

"Haha! You have quite a lot of energy for someone who bleeds every time they move." She thought about this before mumbling, "Shut up, you ass." Of course his made me laugh harder still, and she hit me in the head.

"Ow!"

"Alright," she said. "I've gotta question for you."

"Well, imagine that! So do I." At this point she was getting pretty annoyed, so she looked away, sighed, and pretended to go to sleep.

"Alright, alright! Sorry, sorry! Don't go getting your panties in a wad." She giggled and I realized my accent from my younger years had flared, but I ignored it. As she sat up gingerly I heard her muttering something about all demons being British.

"Why is it that I can feel the emotions that you feel? Like earlier today I had opened the, uhh, wound, I guess, on my stomach and I had an odd urge to punch somebody. And right now, if I close my eyes," and she did so, "I can still feel the smirk on your face."

"Well you catch on pretty quick, don't you?" She didn't answer, just waited and opened her brown eyes again. I sighed.

"Okay, look. There's this thing between a demon and their prey, I mean, _contractor_," I sneered at the soft word, "It's kind of a newly developed thing. It's only been around for the late 90's, early two thousands. My father developed it, so that we feel everything our contractors feel, and vice versa, in case one of us are in danger, and he called it an Emotion Link."

"Wow," she said, rolling her eyes, "creative name." I laughed again, feeling odd. I'd never laughed this much before. It was nice.

"Sooo?" I said, smiling a bit evilly, "Can I ask my question now?"

"Should I be scared?"

I laughed at her again. "No." She sat and looked at me expectantly. "Do you really like that Michaelis guy? I mean, he is such a jerk." She blushed and looked out the window. From what I could tell, she didn't answer verbally, but her face ad embarrassed emotions said it all, and that was discouraging.

"I see…." I said, and her emotions started changing rapidly, and I saw tears leak from her shining eyes. I was starting to understand the way she thought. I leaned over to hug her. The mental stress and pain she was giving me was starting to mess with my head.

"Shhhh….," I whispered in her ear, "Shhhh… It's alright, you're okay."

She hugged me back while she wept.

"My family is gone," she whispered, her voice breaking, "Momma, Daddy, Emma."

She cried and cried, and about 40 minutes later, Michaelis and his bunch came back. The bastard didn't even knock! Before I knew it, a deep growl erupted from the back of my throat.

The two girls came in quietly and sat on the little couch in the corner. They turned on the T.V. and flipped to the News on channel 8, both looking melancholy. There, on the screen, was Vivian's burning house with the bubbly newscasters voice in the background.

"…the Pinzo family household also held three murder victims. Investigators have confirmed them to be David, Emily and Emma Pinzo. Still no sign of the eldest daughter, Vivian Pinzo. If you have any information on this case, please call the number on your screen…"

At this point, Vivian was crying hysterically, and I couldn't take much more of her pain. Even I, an all-powerful demon, have limits. "JUST TURN IT OFF!" I yelled at the girls. They realized what was going on and switched off the T.V.

"Shhhhh….." was all I could say as I rocked my poor prey to sleep.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Beta-ed by the lovely Faith-Huskers**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A/N: Start- 7/20/13 Finish- 7/24/13**_

**~oOo~**

_Ali's P.O.V._

I was starting to get worried.

On Friday, a couple hours after we got home, Cammie and Raven walked inside and Cammie was crying. And it takes _a lot_ to make Cammie cry. Raven just walked into her and Jas's room and wouldn't come out, not even for dinner. And this morning neither of them were at home when Jas and I woke up. AND Viv didn't come over for my help with Physics and her help with French. (I don't know why she didn't just take Japanese. She practically knows the language already.)

Now that it was dark and I had finished all my homework, (Jas helped me with Physics), nothing was on TV. On yop of all that, I hadn't seen Cammie in a while, and it was freaking me out.

I started pacing, because in situations like this I just can't sit still, and cleaned every now and then. Jas was getting really annoyed with me, and was muttering to herself in Spanish, staring at me like I was crazy. Which I am.

Viv was so pissed at me on Friday, just 'cause she didn't know what was going on. Well what was I supposed to say? "Oh, hey Viv! I need you to stay inside this weekend. Why, you ask? Oh nothing much, there's just a scary demon stalking you. Oh yeah, and did you get the U.S. History home work?" I think not.

Then the home phone rang. I ran to pick it up, but Jas beat me, so I only heard her side of the conversation. "Hello? … WHAT? … Where are you? … Tell me now, Rae! … The sketchy one downtown? … We will be there in ten minutes! … No! You can't make us stay here. … Yes, we are driving. I don't care if I get pulled over. … 10 MINUTES!"

And she threw the phone at the wall. "Get in the car, NOW, Ali," she told me.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

I climbed into the dinosaur we owned and sat in the passenger side.

_The hospital,_ I thought. _It's probably for one of Rae's friends._

**~oOo~**

_Vivian's P.O.V__._

When I woke up, it was twilight outside, (Not that retarded movie that some call, "a romance film," but real twilight. Honestly, the book wasn't that bad, it was the movie that screwed everything up! I digress). I ate some nasty soup from a hospital, and it was… well… for lack of a better word, nasty. Damien told me my alias was Samantha McCarthy, and that I could leave the hospital the next afternoon (which surprised me, because I thought usually it took weeks to be released from the hospital with a gunshot wound/wounds. But then again, I did have two demons "protecting" me, or whatever).

Damien sat in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand, watching me. Creepy, but comforting…. kinda. It was a little awkward because Sebastian stayed to watch me too. What can I say? It was C-R-E-E-P-Y. How would you feel if two extremely, er, _attractive_, er, _demons_ were watching _your_ every move like a hawk, eh?

I looked at the clock. _9:43 pm_. The mewing under my bed was growing annoying. I tapped Damien's hand and pointed to one of the many bags he brought me, and made a cell-phone-like gesture with my hands. He rolled his eyes and handed me my iPhone from his pocket.

Okay a couple of things. One, just because I have an iPhone does NOT mean I am a snooty rich girl. I pay for the freakin' thing myself. Two, have I ever told you how much teenagers text? No? Well, a lot. I think my record for number of texts in a month is 19708 texts. Again, I digress.

Since I had last checked my phone, which was on the bus on Friday, I had gotten 31 texts. Seven from Ariel, Two from Dane, (He doesn't text me much, because we don't really get along, so that was weird), five from Travis, another two from Trance, eleven from Sammy, (Uh-oh), and four from Ali. (I told you I text a lot). I groaned. I didn't even want to think about what Sammy had in store for me.

Both of the crazy-ass demons in the room perked up at the sound, but relaxed when they realized I was talking to myself. 'Cause I'm crazy too.

I skipped over Sammy's texts and ignored Travis's, and looked at Ariel's first, only to see it was about yet another boy, so I skipped the rest of them. I looked at Dane's. What did he want, anyway? The first one was sent earlier at 4:07.

_**Saw ur house on the news U ok?**_

And the next at 4:10.

_**Holy Shit! Your parents are dead? Where the fuck are you?**_

I groaned again. This time Damien looked like he was gonna punch somebody, so I showed him the texts.

"Great," He said, "Other people saw that news cast, and now everybody will be looking for you."

"Haha!" Sebastian laughed, "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of the police." He smiled at me. "By the time that I'm finished with them, they won't even remember what "Pinzo" is!"

Is it strange that I, a 14 year old girl, have a crush on some _demon_ who's probably 140 times my age? Maybe? Just a little? Kay. Just checking.

I heard yelling in the hall, and Sebastian perked up, a mask of fake emotion on his face.

"Oh, look," he said, starting to walk outside, "visitors…"

As the yelling got louder and closer to my room, I thought they sounded familiar but, I just looked back at my phone, scrolling through text messages, as Sebastian went to check who the "visitors" were. (Though he probably already knew who it was). I had two texts from Trance. One from Friday:

_**Hey Viv! omg, omg, I just won this vacation thing on the radio! I'm going to the Bahamas for two weeks wanna come?**_

Then Saturday morning:

_**Hey I wish you'd answered. :( I'm about to board the plane. ill text you in a couple weeks kay?**_

As I was about to throw my phone against the wall, Damien reached over and put his hand over my phone.

"Hey," he said, "I'm the only one who's allowed to have violent tendencies, okay?" He smiled at me. "I'm not buying you a new phone."

"Heh," I said, turning my phone over in my hand, "o-okay."

I jumped as there was pounding on the door, followed by screaming and yelling, and Ali and Jas came bursting in.

"Oh my god, Vivian," Ali said, starting to cry, "What the hell did you do to yourself?" She looked at Damien. "Wait isn't that-"

She was cut off by Jas smacking her hand over Ali's mouth. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

I looked at Damien, and was surprised to see that his eyes had gone pink and his pupils were tiny little slits.

"Okay," I said confused, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Jas said, staring at my bandaged shoulder. "What happened to you, Viv?"

"Well..." I looked at Damien again. Something was telling me I shouldn't say anything, and that I should just keep my mouth shut, but then Sebastian walked in again.

"Go on and tell them. They have demons too, but there situation is a little different from yours." I felt Damien wanting to rip Sebastian to shreds, and it made me sick.

Ali didn't say anything. As she stared at the ground she said, "Vivian, you made a contract with him didn't you?" I nodded and showed her my shoulder. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at me. "Do you even know what's gonna happen when the terms of the contract are fulfilled? Do you even care how that's going to affect everyone around you?" She practically fell down on the puny couch on the far wall and started silently crying.

I didn't say anything, just kind of stared at her, my mind in a different place. I was thinking about that Pink Floyd song, _Comfortably Numb._That was sort of how I felt. (or didn't feel).

Then there was a timid knock on the door. The nurse who had been supposedly taking care of me walked in. "Hello, my dear Samantha," she said, looking worried. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for today, so your friends will have to leave. Only your father can stay, Even though he should leave this place so he can get some air and something to eat besides our cafeteria food."

I felt Damien's surge of emotions swirling around inside of him, mostly uncertainty and the natural instinct to protect me. He obviously didn't like this. It was kinda embarrassing. What did he think Sebastian was gonna do?

I blushed as I thought of possibilities, but quickly pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want Damien any more angry than he already was.

The nurse started checking the machines next to my bed as she waited for 'goodbyes' to be said. Damien was frozen by my side, while Ali and Jas gave me strange steady looks. Cammie and Rae didn't even bother looking in my direction, let alone talk to me, while Sebastian looked... smug?

Damien leaned it close to me, and spoke quietly, "I won't be far." Then he left. Raven and Camille followed suit, and Ali and Jas trudged from the claustrophobic room.

_Well,_ I thought, _This will be interesting._

**~oOo~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_Vivian's P.O.V._

* * *

I sat in silence. I wasn't tired, I wasn't hungry, and I just sat there, with Sebastian staring at me. I'll admit, it was pretty freakin' creepy.

40 minutes into our… time together, I asked Sebastian To hand me the T.V. remote. Since it was almost midnight, there wasn't much on, so I flipped over to Adult Swim. An episode of Family Guy that I had already seen was on, so I handed the remote back to Sebastian.

"Here," I said, trying to gauge the reaction, "you can watch whatever. I've already seen this."

He smiled, and took the small black object from my hand.

"I'm going to try to sleep, but I don't really know if I will."I looked at him. "You should too. Unless you demons don't sleep."

He smiled wider. "We can sleep, but it isn't exactly necessary, and I don't usually watch television, I just enjoy the background noise."

I looked at the TV guide. Family Guy would be on until midnight, then Robot Chicken at 12:30, then Bleach 'til one, and then a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood special until 2.

" , Sebastian, whatever your name is-,"

"Please, it is Sebastian." He chuckled to himself, "no formalities since you know my deepest, darkest secrets."

God, he was so beautiful and-

"Er, okay, um, Sebastian? Could you make sure I'm awake for that special? I really love Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Of course," he said, dipping his head.

I sighed and looked at my phone, and checked all my social networks, but slowly switched over to my kindle app. I tried to read one of my books, Divergent, to calm myself, but all of my effort was in vain. Damien's burning hatred was keeping me hyped on adrenaline, and my gut told me /I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

* * *

_Damien's POV_

* * *

I trudged into the night from the hospital. The nurse told me that my precious Vivian was going to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, and the fact that she already had ADD and ADHD wasn't going to make matters any better.

Now, she would be staring off into space in her own little world all the time. I had so much to mull over, and while I was growing too attached to my delicious meal, I knew that any relationship other than the one we already had was unacceptable.

My only hope was that my Lady would forgive me for abandoning her like this, and leaving her with that evil wretch Michaelis, but I didn't think she would mind all that much. Hopefully she would retrieve the note I left her under her pillow.

As more of Vivian's pain washed over me, I started to run into the darkness.

* * *

_Vivian's POV_

* * *

I finally gave up on reading.

I got my laptop and called my nurse for the wireless password. She gave me a disapproving look, but told me the password.

I checked my email and facebook, (checking it on my phone just isn't all that great. I like the normal sites), but they were both empty. My feeling of popularity had long since vanished.

I switched tabs to Netflix, knowing that reading wasn't going to do me any good, and hoped that I would find a good anime.

I had recently finished Death Note, and Inuyasha, and was currently in the middle of Bleach, but I couldn't find all the episodes. So, I just browsed all of Netflix's anime selection.

Getting tired of reading summaries, I clicked a random one without looking and plugged in my ear buds as it loaded.

Suddenly Sebastian's eyes widen and his muscles tensed. I was about to ask what was wrong, but he just laughed to himself.

"I wonder what she will think of that," he mumbled. I looked at him, but he just closed his eyes and shook his head at me.

Stupid demons keeping secrets from me….

As the Aniplex and Funimation logos flashed across my laptop screen, I realized that this anime was in English, and the level of desire to watch it went plummeting. (It's not that I don't like English animes, I just prefer to watch it with the original voice actors/actresses).

As the screen turned white with the faint outline of feathers, I thought I heard Sebastian's voice. I paused the strange new anime and looked at him.

"What?"

There was something odd about his expression. Was it… smug? His eyes had started to do that weird demon-y thing and turn pink.

"I haven't said a thing, Vivian."

I rolled my eyes and clicked play on Netflix, and heard his voice again, but this time I kept watching.

What?! This is exactly like when Damien came to me to make me his contractor… What the hell is going on here?

Then a boy with an extremely strong resemblance to Ciel flickered on the screen.

I was absolutely, positively, and undeniably mesmerized.

Then, as the introduction theme played, I realized it really was Sebastian and Ciel. I paused it again, shaking, and said, "S-s-sebastian? W-why are y-you in my laptop?!"

He laughed. "Haha! You've figured me out!"

I looked at him, with my confusion surely swimming around in my eyes.

"So… you're an anime character?"

"Oh no! Oh heaven's no!" He smiled, "Please excuse the pun. My master kept all of our adventures together documented in a journal, and some manga writer in Japan got a hold of it. Once Ciel found out they were going to make an anime out of our adventures, he allowed them to. He made them a copy of the journal, and made sure that I could not do anything. I was not very pleased."

I was… astonished. There, that's the word. "Is… is Damien in here too?"

"No, but there is another demon. You may use that to gauge the destruction that might befall this world if two demons cross one another. As an example."

I was freaking out. I didn't know why. The more I thought about it, the more I thought Sebastian and Ciel belonged in an anime.

I blew through the first episode and immediately thought that this show would be dark and morbid, and I should probably just read a Wikipedia summary. But then I couldn't take the curiosity. I had to know.

I clicked the 'next episode' button, and began the second episode of Black Butler.

**~oOo~**


End file.
